


Love Is

by LupusAmator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lupusamator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusAmator/pseuds/LupusAmator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is the different ways he can say your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

Luffy never got how Zoro could say his name so much, and somehow differently each time.

He could whisper the name at night, before the two drift into their dreams, as if he were a secret he could not bear to be taken from him, his arms wrapped round Luffy tightly 

Or he could breathe his name before inevitibaly coming down for a kiss that would pull from the bottom of Luffy's stomach. Or he would shout the name, excitedly, across the room with a grin that only slightly lifted the corners of Zoro's mouth (but then, this was the most Zoro could do for a grin) and yet it would light up his entire face as he makes his way to Luffy's side after a hard battle.

Or he would whimper it, as Luffy leads him slowly into ecstasy with the words "I love you" etched into quick movements his tongue makes as his hands hold tighter onto Zoro's thigs, which shudder under his touch and try and snap together. Or he would moan it, groan it, as he tightens his grip on Luffy's hips, or waist, or thighs, with sweat rolling down his body and Luffy clenching his hold around him, Zoro's own name on the tip of his tongue, but never uttered as air is the only thing that can escape through Luffy's mouth at this moment in time.

Or he could growl it, seconds before ripping clothes off with quick hand movements all over Luffy's body, seconds later pressing him sharply into the wall, or counter, or door, - whichever is closer for Zoro's impatient lust to be fully one with Luffy, to feel him pressed against him, and to have Luffy groan Zoro's name into his shoulder.

Or he would say it with a slight lilt, as if he were singing it, when Luffy's lead on his chest with his ear pressed to Zoro's bare skin, in the silence of a late night, his eyes closed as he revels in the strong heartbeat, letting Zoro's love and warmth rush over his body while he runs his fingers through Luffy's hair; a special kind of comfort blanket that would make sure his recurring nightmares of admirals and fire and magma are to be kept far away.

Or, Luffy's favourite; the softly spoken "Luffy" that he'd do before the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, a gentle smile he saves for moments like these, when he tells Luffy that "I love you the most in the world" and "I'll stay by your side for as long as you need me to" and "I am yours forever, captain" and "I'm glad you're safe".

But sometimes Zoro didn't even have to say the word at all.

Like how Luffy's name would feel as Zoro presses his lips against his neck and breathes it against his skin; warm and soft and full of clouds as that's where Zoro's taking him with the next kiss he does against his collarbone.

Or his name muffled against Luffy's stomach as Zoro fumbles with the bottom of his shirt to lift it up, this name desperate and hot and quick against his tummy while Luffy's hands come round to clutch at Zoro's hair. Or Luffy's name burnt into his thighs with Zoro's tongue, scorching and fast and deep as he moves in up his thigh, while his fingers tighten their hold on Luffy's thighs to widen and keep them still.

Or the name that would be repeated down the side of Luffy's lip, over his chin and neck and shoulder - each word gentle, yet never fleeting; a phantom of his lips left in each part of his skin touched. 

Or the way his name feels as Zoro breathes it right through his mouth as they kiss; one of his hands tangled in Luffy's hair, and the other pinning his arm's above his head, Luffy's name like smoke down his throat, burning its way into his lungs and leaving his mouth on fire.

Yes, Luffy could never understand how Zoro said his name so many times, and somehow differently each time.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend, and it wasn't for zolu. but i feel it fits, so i reused it.
> 
> again, not sure with this one, but, thats usual haha!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, and that my zoro and luffy were in character.


End file.
